Races
With the vast array of franchises available, there are a vast array of alien races to interact with. Due to the number of franchises, not every race from every franchise is represented. The list below, which will be updated as more races are added, contains the primary races implemented into the game first, as well as an expansive list of races that fill in voids or are the only race from a franchise. For sake of ease in searching, the list is sorted first by franchise in alphabetical order, and then any race within that franchise is listed in alphabetical order after that. Each race will have it's own page containing information like basic anatomy, planet of origin, and any additional tidbits on information that would be relevant to Space RPG. ALIEN Xenomorph ATTACK THE BLOCK Metorik AVATAR (JAMES CAMERON) Na'vi BATTLE: LOS ANGELES Aquoid BATTLEBORN Aviant Aelfrin Ice Golem Vampimirian Varimorph BATTLESTAR GALACTICA Cylon BEN 10 Chimera Sui Generis Galvan Galvanic Mechamorph Kineceleran Osmosian Petrosapien Pyronite Tetramand Uxorite Vulpimancer BEYOND GOOD AND EVIL Felis Sapien Knoxis Sus Sapien BORDERLANDS Bullymong Guardian Spectre Guardian Wraith Kraggon Rakk Skag Spiderant Tork BUZZ LIGHTYEAR OF STAR COMMAND Gargantian Grub Jo-Adian Tangean DANNY PHANTOM/ GHOSTBUSTERS Ghosts DC COMICS Azarathian Dominator Green Martian Oans Tamaranean The Reach DEAD SPACE Necromorph DESTINY Awoken Cabal Exo Fallen Hive Vex DESTROY ALL HUMANS! Furon DISTRICT 9 Poleepwka DOCTOR WHO Catkind Cyberman Dalek Judoon Ood Silurian Sontaran The Silence Time Lord Vashta Narada Weeping Angel DOOM Baron of Hell Cacodemon Cyberdemon Hell Guard Hell Knight Lost Soul Mancubus Pinky Prowler Revenant Summoner DRAGONBALL Freize Clan Majin Namekian Saiyan Shin-Jin E.T. Asogian EVOLVE Armadon Behemoth Goliath Gorgon Kraken Trapjaw Wraith FALLOUT Zetan FIREFLY Reaver FUTURAMA Amphibiosan Blob Brain Slug Brain Spawn Cygnoid Decapodian Morbo's Species Neptunian Neutral People Nibblonian Omicronian Paramecium Slurm Worm Trisolian GALAXY QUEST Fatu-Kray Gorginak Thermian HALF-LIFE Headcrab Vortigaunt HALO Huragok Jiralhanae Kig'Yar Kig-Yar Ibie'Shan Kig'Yar T'Vaoan Mgalekgolo Sangheili The Flood Unggoy Yanme'e THE HITCHHIKER'S GUIDE TO THE GALAXY Detrassis Jatravartid Vogon INVADER ZIM Irken JAK AND DAXTER Ottsel LILO AND STITCH Experiments Kweltikwan Plorgonarian Shaelek MARS ATTACKS Martian MARVEL COMICS Asgardians Centurian Chitauri Duck People Flora Colossus Kree Krylorian Phalanx Shi'ar Skrull The Watchers Xandarian MASS EFFECT Angara Asari Drell Elcor Geth Hanar Keeper Krogan Quarian Reapers Salarian Turian Volus Vorcha MEGA MAN BATTLE NETWORK Net Navi Virus MEN IN BLACK Annelids Arquilian Bug Jababian Kylothian Remoolian Terrantian METROID Chozo Metroid Raider NO MAN'S SKY Gek Korvax Sentinel Vy'Keen OTHER Android Artificial Intelligence Cyborg Human Robot OVERWATCH Omnic PREDATOR Yautja PREY (2017) Mimic RATCHET AND CLANK Agorian Blarg Cragmite Grummel Lombax Markazian Plumboid Protopet Qwarkian Slademan Terachnoid Tyhrranoids Zoni RESISTANCE: FALL OF MAN Chimera RICK AND MORTY Cromulon Garblovian Gazorpian Gromflomite Krootabulon Meseeks Memory Parasite Nuptian Unity Hivemind Zigerion RWBY Faunus Grimm SAINTS ROW VI Warden Zin SPACEBALLS Druidian Mog STARCRAFT Protoss Zerg STARSHIP TROOPERS Bugs STAR TREK Andorian Bajoran Borg Ferengi Klingon Romulan Tellarite Trill Vulcan STAR VS THE FORCES OF EVIL Enforcer Kappakin Mewnian Septarian STAR WARS Besalisk Bith Chiss Ewok Gamorrean Geonosian Gungan Hutt Iktochi Jawa Kaminoan Kel Dor Mon Calamari Nautolan Neimodian Rodian Sullustan Togruta Toydarian Twi'lek Wookiee Yoda's Species Zabrak Zeltron STEVEN UNIVERSE Gem SUNSET OVERDRIVE The OD THE CHRONICLES OF RIDDICK Furyan THE MUPPETS Gonzomite THE THING The Creature TRANSFORMERS Cybertronian TREASURE PLANET Caninian Crabakian Felincity Gravelite Morph Orcus Galacticus Xernalian WARHAMMER 40K Eldar Necrons Space Marines WORLD OF WARCRAFT Azerothian Human Blood Elf Draenai Dwarf Gnome Goblin Night Elf Orc Pandaran Tauren Troll Undead Worgen VOLTRON Arusian Atlean Balmeran Olkari Unilu